The overall objective of this Professional Student Short-Term Research Training grant is to engage the idealism and interest of predoctoral veterinary students to careers in Comparative Medical research and to assist them in seeking avenues of further training appropriate to their individual needs. The University of California Davis (UCD) Center for Comparative Medicine (CCM) provides a rich environment for research career training in Comparative Medicine. The primary CCM research mission is focused on animal models of human disease representing a diverse array of projects, disciplines and approaches that provides the primary environment for training. In addition, this training program is integrated with affiliate veterinary mentors at UCD, and with multiple training programs at the predoctoral, graduate and postdoctoral levels. The training experience includes intensive research opportunities in mentor laboratories, seminars, didactic elements that feature ethics, safety and the responsible conduct of research, and an end of the summer symposium when students present their research projects.